Once upon a time
by firefizzy
Summary: Fairytales and OHSHC combined, but with more unique fairytales, and point of views. Happy reading!
1. The Twelve Dancing Princesses Part 1

**I know this has been done many times, but this is different. This is taking fairy tales and adding the characters in, but I will be having different stories and also do things from different POVs. This is a little test, so the whole story won't be here, but if you like it, i will add more stories that are full. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. But NO FLAMERS!**

**The Twelve Dancing Princesses:**

Once upon a time, long long ago (Ik, cheesy beginning, don't judge me!) there was a handsome young nomad, who traveled across many lands and many kingdoms all over the world. One day he was eating at a small bar, when he heard about the fujioka kingdom.

"I have heard that the king has a reward for whoever can find out where his daughters go at night." A man said at a nearby table. The young traveler smiled, he was very interested in the reward. Perhaps he could settle down and begin a family if he won it.

The traveler left the bar quickly and began up the mountain to the other side, where he would find the fujioka kingdom. On his way up, he passed a tall mysterious man, in a dark cloak. Being a good natured fellow, he greeted the strange person.

"Wonderful day for traveling, isn't it?" He asks. The dark man smiled, looking up at the sky.

"Yes, it is beautiful." He answers wistfully.

"Are you going to the land behind the mountain?" He asks.

"Yes, I will try to find out what is happening to the kings lovely daughters." He answers. The stranger takes out a simple brown cloak and hands it to the traveler.

"Take this with you, it will help you." Then, he left, continuing down the mountain. The traveler was perplexed, wondering what the man could have meant. But he put the cloak into his bag carefully and continued up the track.

Soon, our young hero arrived at the palace, he knocked on the door. A servant answered, quickly letting him in.

"Take a seat, the king will be here shortly." She says, motioning towards some chairs. He sits down, looking around the marvelous room. He admires all the beautiful architecture and tapestries, hung on the walls. The king walked in wearing a long dress robe, with his servant close behind. The traveler wasn't surprised for he knew that the fujioka king was a cross-dresser.

"Welcome!'' The king says. holding out his hand.

"Oh! King Ranka." He answer, bowing.

"May I know your name?" He asks.

"My name is Tamaki." He answers, shaking the kings hand. (I wonder if you saw that coming.)

"So, Tamaki, you are here to investigate my daughters and their strange behaviors." The king asks. Tamaki nods.

"Yes. I heard of your daughters on my travels. What is the problem exactly?" The king puts his arm around him, leading him to a large room with many beds.

"I think my daughters are sneaking out at night. In the morning I always find their shoes, worn to the sole. Every time someone comes they always say that the girls never left, but how can this be if their shoes are so worn." Explained the king.

"So what can I do?" Tamaki asks.

"I need you to keep an eye on them. If you find out where they are going in three days, you may anything you want." *Of course he didn't mean that literally but the point was that he could choose his prize.

"I will try my best to find out what is happening." Tamaki swore.

"Good luck, Tamaki." The king says, waving and walked out of the room.

Soon, the princesses enter the room.

"Welcome to our humble home!" They greeted in unison. Tamaki knelt in front of them.

"I am humble to you, my princesses." He says, kissing the hand of the one closest. She blushes and a couple others giggle. The eldest comes up to him.

"What is your name, stranger?" She asks. Tamaki takes her hand and stands.

"My name is Suoh, Tamaki Suoh." He says with a low bow.

"Well, Tamaki, can we get you any food? You look famished!" She offers.

"I will have food, if you wish it, my cherry blossom." He says kissing her hand, and looking up at her with his iressistable violet eyes. To his surprise, the princess remained unfazed.

"But what may I call you, my princess?" He asks, sitting back down in the chair.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka, eldest daughter of Ranka Fujioka." She announces.

"What a beautiful name you have." Tamaki muses, curling a stray blond lock around his finger.

"We shall go fetch you some food and wine." Haruhi says, leaving the room with her sisters following closely. Tamaki decided to investigate the room, to see if he could find an answer to the worn shoes. He looks at all the beds and sees that there is a pair of slippers at each bed. He picked one up, examining the bottom. _Where could they have been doing to get such worn soles? _He thought. While he was mulling it over, he hears the many patters of the princesses' feet on the marble floor. He places the shoe back neatly and sits back in the chair. He hears the footsteps stop.

"Remember to keep refilling his drink, if you don't he won't fall asleep entirely. We can't leave if he is still awake." He heard Haruhi whisper. _Fall asleep? What could they be doing that needed so much cover?_ He thinks. The girls come back in with plates of delicious food, and silver cups filled with wine.

"My! What a feast!" He exclaimed, for being a traveler, he didn't normally eat such finery.

"I do hope the food suits your taste." Haruhi says.

"I'm sure I will enjoy this marvelous food." He answers with a large smile. Haruhi gives a small smile in return. *though he never does notice.

That night was very merry. Tamaki ate twice as much a usual, for he was a traveler and didn't usually have such a meal. But whenever someone filled his wine glass, he threw the wine into a potted plant. After everyone was satisfied, Tamaki pretended to fall asleep.

Once the princesses saw that he had dozed off, they put on their new dancing shoes and pushed aside the youngest girl's bed, revealing a trap door.

"Hurry girls!" Haruhi hissed. They all followed, the youngest closing the door behind her. Once Tamaki heard the hollow thump of the door, he sprang up, pulling out the cloak given to him by the strange man. He looks in the mirror and realizes that he is invisible.

"So he was right about the cloak helping me." He says, recalling the stranger's words.

Tamaki pulls open the trap door and begins his descent, down the stone staircase. He continues down following the girls at a close distance.

Soon, they get to the bottom where Tamaki finds groves of golden trees. He stares in awe at the marvelous trees and he takes a piece off a nearby tree, _Snap! _and puts the branch into his pocket.

The youngest sister hears a faint noise and turns around, searching for the cause. Dispite his invisibility, Tamaki hides behind a tree.

"Haruhi, I think there is someone following us!" She says.

"Oh, honey. Calm down, you're just paranoid." Haruhi answers. Honey turns and they all continue down the grove of trees. Tamaki comes out of hiding and follows again, but at a further distance. All of a sudden, Tamaki realizes the trees have changed from gold, to diamonds. Once again, he is amazed at the rare trees. Once again, he snaps off a piece. And once again, Honey noticed and turned.

"There it is again! Someone is following us!" Honey insists.

"I swear Honey! No one could have followed us." Haruhi yells back.

They keep going on the trail. Tamaki begins following them, once again from a further distance than before.

They come to another grove of trees, this time they're made out of rubies. Tamaki admires their deep red color and again, snaps off a branch.

"Okay! Now I am positive that there is someone trailing us!" Honey screams running up to the front. Haruhi sighs.

"Look Honey, there isn't anyone there. See, just the trees. No one is there." Haruhi says pointing to the path behind them. Honey nods, more at ease.

"Besides we're almost there." She says smiling. They all continue walking. Tamaki stays at a safe distance. _Another sound and they will deffinetly know something is going on. _He thinks.

The girls finally get to a small moonlit beach. There, they find a a row of twelve boats, in each one there sits a handsome man. They greet their princess and the girls get into the boats. Tamaki gets into the last boat, careful not to move too quickly. They all start rowing towards the small island.

As they row, Honey begins to notice her boat lagging behind the others.

"Why are we going so slow?" Honey asks.

"I don't know. The boat feels very heavy." Her prince answers. When Tamaki heard this he stayed very quiet, so not to call any attention.

When they finally got to the island, everyone got out and walked up to the large castle. On the inside, there were many men and women in elaborate dresses and suits made from very expensive fabrics. The princesses and their princes went spinning onto the dance floor, leaving Tamaki to roam around. He walked over to the food table, and looked at all the beautiful silverwear and dishwear. He admired them so much he slipped a fork into his pocket.

Soon, the night was over and the princes, princesses and Tamaki went back across to the other side of the lake. Tamaki ran up ahead, through the groves, up the stairs and finally in his chair, throwing the cloak off and putting it back into this bag.

When the princesses walked in, they looked over and saw that Tamaki was asleep. They pushed the bed back in place, taking off their now worn out shoes and placing them back at the foot of their bed and going to sleep.


	2. A pretty shade of violet

**Hey, here is the second part of The Twelve Dancing Princesses. Please enjoy.**

In the morning, Tamaki gets up, finding the princesses gone, and their beds already neatly made. Remembering the last night, he pulled out three branches and the fork from his pocket.

_So I wasn't dreaming! I must go to the king immediately to tell him about my discovery. _He thought. _But perhaps I can stay a bit longer if I wait till my three days are up. _And so, he decided to keep the information to himself.

The next two nights, the same things happened. The girls tried to drug him, he through out the wine, then followed them into the underground cave going through the groves of gold, diamond, and ruby trees. The princesses meet up with their princes at the lake and row over to the grand palace to dance till the nights end. Once again, Tamaki admired the silverware and slipped a spoon into his pocket, and on the third night, he took a knife.

On the morning of the last night he gets up and walks down the corridor looking for a servant. He soon comes across a parade of servants carrying plates of food.

"Excuse me miss, where can I find the king?" Tamaki asked.

"We are just going to his room with his breakfast." The girl answers. Tamaki smiles.

"Thank you." He says, walking ahead to the last door and opening it.

"Tamaki!" Ranka greets him warmly.

"You should eat with me, in fact, my breakfast is on its way." He said.

"I know where your daughters have been going at night." Tamaki interrupted. Ranka's eyes widened in surprise and his face changed from casual, to a very serious expression.

"Come here. Tell me what happened." He asked quickly. So Tamaki told him of the groves of gold, diamond, and ruby trees. He told him that they went to an island somewhere underground, where they would dance and dance and dance all night long in a grand ballroom.

When he was finished with his story, Ranka frowned.

"What did you bring back?" He asked. Tamaki took out the branches, fork, spoon, and knife, placing them in front of the king.

"These are magnificent." Ranka cried, examining the treasures.

"We shall tell the girls, but first let us eat. You can also tell me what you would like as your prize." He said, motioning to the dishes that were placed on the nearby table. They both take a seat and begin eating.

"I am not sure what I want." Tamaki sighed.

"I can wealth, power, my daughters. Anything you wish. Tamaki shook his head at every suggestion and sighed.

"If only I could have your eldest daughter as my bride. But she would never take me; and I will not marry her by force."

"Why not just ask? You will never know if you don't try." Ranka suggested.

"I suppose you're right. Besides, I don't know she will reject me." Tamaki theorized.

"Good, now shall I call them in to tell her you wish for her hand in marriage?" Ranka asked.

Tamaki's face changed in horror.

"I won't TELL her I want to marry her. I will ask for her hand formally." Tamaki explained.

"Then should I have a ball?"

"Yes. That would be very nice. It would give me a very good atmosphere to propose. Now, I must go into town to find a ring." He answered cheerfully.

"Be back soon so you may be able to help plan the ball." Ranka called after him.

"I will!" Tamaki said. He walked along the hall, till he got to the kitchen and then to the grad ballroom, out the large doors. The guards nodded in respect to him and opened the door. *News travels quickly through the palace, servants know EVERYTHING!*

Once out of the palace, Tamaki walked to the stables, where he saddled a beautiful brown stallion to ride down to the town. He hopped onto the horse and proceeded down the hill towards the small town at a leisurely pace.

Soon he saw a couple of white horses walking not to far away. He urged his horse to quicken and soon he was walking side by side to Haruhi and Honey.

"Good morning, princesses." He greeted, nodding he head deeply. They nodded in return.

"Tama-chan!" Honey yelled.

"So what are you doing on this fine day?" He asked.

"Just riding out to the town for the day." Haruhi answered.

"Really? I'm going to town myself." He answered matter of factly.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Haruhi whispered. She closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath.

"Would you like to join us?" She asked between clenched teeth.

"No, I have my own plans." Tamaki answered cooly. _I do wish I could join her, but she can't be there when I buy the ring! _He thought.

"Well we should get together later today, then." Honey suggested.

_I am kind of glad he couldn't make it. He is so annoying. _Haruhi thought.

"We should." Tamaki answered, smiling widely.

"Well, that would be wonderful." Haruhi answered with a soft smile.

"Well, I should be off. I've got a lot to do." Tamaki said, waving and rode away to town.

He looked around at all the stores, finally finding a jewelry store. He ties up his horse and walks in. Immediately a young girl approaches him.

"Hello, my name is Renge. How may I help you?" She asks.

"Hi Renge. I am looking for a wedding ring." Tamaki answered.

"Well. let me show you our collection. We have many different styles ad gems." She continues, leading him to some display cases near the back.

Tamaki looks over all the rings, admiring the fine quality. Suddenly he sees a silver ring with a violet stone, embedded in the swirling silver metal. He was drawn to it, he gazed at it for a long moment, following every line of it.

"This one is beautiful." Tamaki says, pointing at the ring.

"Ah! You have a good eye, sir. That is a very rare stone only found in the mines of the northern mountains. And that silver was specially made by a true master who gave the frame to my father in exchange fore..."

"Thats enough Renge." A man stepped into the room.

"I apologize. My daughter loves to show off all she knows on jewelry." He said apologetically.

"Yes I can see she knows quite a bit." Tamaki said, smiling softly.

"So you would like to buy this ring?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Yes, I believe my lady would love it." Tamaki answered.

"Well, such a fine piece will go for a large sum." He said.

"Yes, well I would be happy to pay it. For I am truly in love and will not propose with any other ring. "He said sternly.

"Very well. The ring goes for 100,000 gold coins."

"My, it is worth a fortune. But I will still pay it. Come by the palace, and I shall pay, and remember to bring the ring along." Tamaki answered. They waved back as he walked out the door.

Tamaki walked around town, looking at the window displays. Soon, He sees one with some frilly dresses, and shoes. He squints his eyes, and through the window, sees Haruhi and Honey browsing through the dresses.

He walked in smiling to himself.

"Hello. I just finished my other errands." Tamaki greeted them. Haruhis head shot back to face him, her face flushed.

"No need to be embarrassed, young maiden. The search for a perfect dress is a noble cause indeed." He said with a laugh.

"Yes, well, you scared me." Haruhi fumbled to find an excuse.

"Oh! I am deeply sorry princess, I did not mean to." He said, kissing her hand. She still wore a shocked face, but it soon dissolved.

"No, its okay. I just want to find a dress, and get out." She answered crossly. She really did hate shopping, especially dress shopping.

"Well, by all means, allow me to assist you." He said, gliding over to the closest rack and taking a couple dresses from it.

"Try these on. I believe these are your size." Tamaki said, switching gears. The girls were surprised at his sudden change but they soon returned to their senses.

"Come on, Haruhi, I'll help you." Honey said cheerfully, pulling her towards the dressing room. They both went into a room and Tamaki handed them the dresses.

"Haruhi, whats wrong?" Honey asked.

"Tamaki just surprised me, and I haven't gotten over it." She answer, nodding her head in despair.

"Could it be that... you might like him?" Honey suggested, knowing the answer.

_I have noticed that she has been acted strangely. Even more so around Tamaki. But they seem so happy when they are together, I think they might be in love. _Honey had thought. Now she was going to do something about it.

Haruhi's head shot up.

"What are you talking about? He just scared me is all!" Haruhi denied.

"Haruhi, you don't have to be embarrassed. You can tell me anything." She consoled. Haruhi took a deep breath.

"Well, I might have developed some strong feelings for him." She mumbled. Honey smiled knowingly.

"Its okay to like him, you know." She said.

"Hey, are you okay in there?" Tamaki interrupted.

"Don't worry, Tamaki." Honey yelled.

"We'll talk about this later, okay?" Honey promised. Haruhi nodded and began undressing.

When she had the dress on, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look so pretty!" Honey smiled, taking her out. Tamaki's eyes widened when he saw the dress on her. It was a light weight purple fabric, with some embroidery around the hems.

"You... Its so beautiful." Tamaki sighed. Haruhi blushed, playing with the fabric.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Yes, you're gorgeous." He said confidently.

"Uh. I'll go take it off." She said, slamming the door behind her.

"Whats wrong?" Tamaki whispered. _I don't understand, I'm trying to be charming, and nice, but she just gets mad. _He thought.

"Why were you really here, Tamaki? Why did you come to town?" Honey asked, looking at him. He knelt over and cupped his hands over her ear.

"I came to buy a wedding ring. I want to marry Haruhi." He whispered. Honey's eyes widened. Tamaki withdrew and looked at her sheepishly. She smiled, and put her index finger over her mouth as if to say, your secrets are safe with me. Tamaki nodded in appreciation.

Haruhi came out again, with the dress in hand. She walked to the cashier and payed the woman for the dress. Then they left the store.

"I'm glad we found that dress." Haruhi said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Yes, it was very lucky to find it." Tamaki answered, just as softly.

"Lets go eat!" Honey suggested.

~~~This is like a movie, where they black out and proceed to the next scene~~~

Tamaki walked into the ballroom where the king was waiting for him.

"There you are, I was wondering when you were going to arrive." He said.

"I am sorry, Ranka." Tamaki said with a bow.

"Now to business, I will be inviting all the young lords and duchesses, and all their children. Now, is there anyone you want to invite?" He asked.

"I would like to invite the jewelers, because they helped a lot. I got a beautiful ring." Tamaki said.

"Well, I will pay for it. Since I am the king, and you will be a prince." Ranka said.

"Well, we don't KNOW that yet. I would also like to invite the prince and his princess from the successful Ootori kingdom. They are good friends of mine, and it would be nice if they could be here." He continued.

"Very well. I will have all the invitations be sent out today. The ball will be held in two weeks." Ranka said.

"Now, you must go to the taylor, he will make a nice suit for the event."

"Yes, sir." He answered, walking to the taylor's room. He picked out a pale cream color for his jacket and trousers, a pink undershirt, and a purple tie. Then he walked back to the hall to pick out the menu.

~~~After a week...or so~~~

The first to arrive were the jewelers. RING! Chimed the doorbell. Tamaki opened it to find Renge, and her father standing at the door.

"Hello! We are here for the party, and to deliver a ring to you, sir." The man said.

"Thank you. Come in, come in. Make yourselves at home." Tamaki welcomed with a flourish, while pocketing the case. Then, Ranka and the princesses had all come to welcome them.

"I'm glad you could make it." Ranka greeted.

"Thank you for inviting us." He answered.

"Let us show you to your rooms." Haruhi said, taking the lead. Once they had left, Ranka leaned in.

"Show me the ring." He said. Tamaki opened the black velvet case.

"Its gorgeous!" Ranka sighed in amazement.

"I'm glad you like it. But I hope Haruhi will like it." He said.

"She will fall in love with it like I have." Ranka answered.

"I hope so." Tamaki said unsure.

~~~The next day~~~

The next to arrive were the Hitatchins and the Morinozukas.

"Tono! So you are the lucky winner!" The twins say in unison.

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru." Tamaki answered.

"Takashi!" Honey yells, jumping into Mori's arms and kissing him on the cheek.

"Its nice to see you, Honey." Mori answered.

"Ayame! My darling!" Kaoru said, spotting his girlfriend and hugging her.

"Its no fun since he got a girlfriend." Hikaru mumbled. Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"So, ladies, where are we staying?" They asked together.

"Here, we'll show you. Follow us." The princesses said, showing them to their room.

"Come along, Takashi." Honey said, showing Mori to his room.

~~~Later that day~~~

Ring! Ring! Ring! The afternoon, dinner bell rang. Everyone came into the grand hall: The royal family, Ranka and his twelve daughters. The Hitatchin family, Hikaru, Kaoru, and their parents. The Morinozuka family, Mori, his brother, and their parents. and the jewelers. Once everyone was seated, the servants began serving the first course.

"Delicious food, isn't it Tamaki?" The twins asked.

"Yes, quite satisfying." He answered curtly.

"Hey, I have heard some things around the castle, are you really proposing to princess Haruhi?" They whispered. Tamaki shot them a glance.

"Yes I do plan to propose." He finally answered underneath his breath.

"Well, you know we are always here to support you, Tono!" Hikaru said with a grin.

"Whenever you two "Support" me, some how, things go wrong." Tamaki said.

"That is true. But we are truly sorry." Kaoru said.

Ding! Ding! The door chimes.

"Allow me, your majesty." Tamaki said, getting up from his seat and walking over to the door. He opened the door to reveal Kyoya, Kimiko Ootori.

"Kyoya! Come in, come in!" He said, motioning for them to enter.

"Yes, its very nice to see you, as well." Kyoya answered. He looked over at the girl.

"I see you got married while I was away!" He said.

"Yes, I did Tamaki." Kyoya answered, chuckling.

"Its very nice to meet you, Tamaki! I'm Kimiko." She introduced.

"Ah! This is his beautiful bride." Tamaki said, shaking her hand hard.

"Yes. And I've heard you are planning to propose to the princess, Haruhi." Kyoya whispered.

"We wish you, good luck." Kimiko said.

"Thank you! I believe things will go well." Tamaki said with newfound enthusiasm.

"I'm feeling famished, we traveled such a long way." Kyoya interrupted.

"Oh, of course, come this way!" Tamaki said, leading them towards the dining room.

~~~The day of the ball, or maybe a little earlier~~~

Throughout the days, the castle was filled with the hustle and bustle of the ball preparations. When the day finally came, everyone had nice cloths and Tamaki was ecstatic.

"I'm so excited and nervous at the same time." Tamaki gushed to his friends.

"Calm down, tono." The twins yawned.

"You'll do fine, Tamaki." Honey said.

"You've never had a problem with your feelings before." Kyoya smirked.

"But this is different. I'm asking her to marry me." Tamaki answered.

"Just calm yourself, and then go for it." Kimiko said, taking Kyoya's hand and walking out of the room. The rest followed.

"Good luck, tono!" The twins yelled back. Tamaki combed a brush through his hair quickly, and put the ring case into his pocket. Then he took a breath and walked out to the party.

The party was in full swing when he walked out to the ballroom. The band was playing, and many people were already dancing and eating the buffet.

Tamaki looked around the room. He soon saw Haruhi, by the buffet with a plate of sushi.

"Haruhi!" He said, walking over to her.

"Tamaki! How are you enjoying yourself?" She asked.

"Very well, this is a grand party." He answered.

"Good! The food is very delicious as well. Here, try some." She said, holding a fork up with some food on it. He paused for a second, startled at the sudden advance.

_Oh no! Did I do something wrong? _Haruhi asked, beginning to retract her fork. Tamaki grabbed her hand quickly, putting the fork into his mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise, then her lips parted in a soft smile.

"It is delicious. Thank you." He said.

"Im so glad! Oh, sorry, but I must go mingle with the guests. Please excuse me." She said, apoligetically.

"Please, enjoy yourself." She said, walking away.

_He is so handsome in that suit. It fits him so well. _She blushed, walking into the crowd. Tamaki followed her, as she walked away, disapearing into the crowded room.

_She is beautiful in her dress. And when she smiles, she looks so cute. _Tamaki thought.

"tono! So, you have decided to come out from hiding." The twins said, coming up behind him.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!." Tamaki said.

"Calm down. We're just messing with you." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, this should be your day, you get a party and a new fiance." Kaoru added.

"Yeah, but I just can't help being nervous." Tamaki answered.

"Then just enjoy the party. Ask a fine lady to dance." Kaoru answered, taking Ayame's hand, and dancing away.

"Ugh, there he goes again." Hikaru scoffed, dancing away with another young princess. Kimiko and Kyoya danced by.

"Whats with the long face?" Kyoya asked. They stopped in front of him and Kimiko puts her arm around his waist.

"Yeah, you should be excited!" Kimiko added.

"I'm so nervous about the proposal." Tamaki said.

"Tamaki, you are the most foward person I know, you have nothing to worry about." Kyoya said.

"Except if she says no." He said, sadly.

"Don't worry, she will say yes. Just be herself and she will warm up to you." Kimiko advised, tugging on Kyoya's hand.

"Thank you very much for the advice, you guys." He said.

"Happy to oblige." Kyoya said, taking Kimiko's hand and continuing to dance away. Tamaki watched them dance away, wishing he could hold Haruhi like Kyoya held Kimiko. How happy they seemed in eachother's arms.

"Tamaki, you should probably go up now, to make your announcment." Ranka said, coming over to him from the crowd.

Tamaki nodded and went up with him to the stage.

"Excuse me, Tamaki has an anouncement." Ranka said.

_Calm down, you can do it. _Tamaki thought, looking out at the crowd and all his friends.

"Haruhi! Would you come up please?" Tamaki said. Haruhi emerged from the crowd and climbed up the stairs to the stage.

"Yes, Tamaki?" She asked, butterflies filling her stomache.

"Well, in the time I have known you, I believe we have had a connection." Tamaki said, kneeling down onto one knee.

_I can't believe I'm going to do it now. _Tamaki took a deep breath.

"Haruhi, will you marry me?" He asked, pulling the velvet case out of his pocket and opening it up. Haruhi put her hands over her mouth in shock. A tear forming in her eyes, and a smile creeping onto her face. The crowd was all in attention, everyone was silent. Tamaki began to feel nervous fore there was a long silence.

"Yes, Tamaki!" She cried out, pulling him up from the floor. The crowd cheered, large smiles, on all his friend's faces. Tamaki took her hands in his, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Its beautiful!" Haruhi sighed, looking at the ring in admiration. She looked back at him, deep in his eyes, he could see the happiness reflect in her eyes. They embraced for a long while, the guests continued to dance, leaving the two alone.

Tamaki loosened himself from her grip to face her.

"I love you, Haruhi." He whispered. She smiled, blushing dispite herself and leaned in to kiss him, as if to say, _I love you too._

**So. How did you like my ending, cast?**

**Tamaki: Haruhi kissed her daddy! **

**Haruhi: BLUSH...uh, it was good.**

**Kyoya: smirk, don't be embarrassed. **

**Kaoru: yes, theres no shame in love.**

**Hikaru: of course you would know that, Kaoru!**

**Me: oh come now, do not bicker, you won't be fighting any longer, because next time there will be a whole new story! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. A Long Lived Rivalry

**AN: Another fairytale, this time starring Kyoya! Based off of Hans Christian Anderson's story, Little Clause and Big Clause, please enjoy!**

A Long Lived Rivalry:

Long ago, there were two very close friends, Kuze and Kyoya. Now, these two weren't quite friends like the kind of friends you or I have. The two had a sacred understanding of the boundaries of one another, and neither of them ever crossed the other's boundaries, lest a horrible fight would occur.

But one day, Kyoya couldn't help himself, and did a horrible thing to poor Kuze's estate.

He had proposed to feed Kuze's plants with a special brew in order to help it grow faster and more healthy, unfortunately, there was a sudden change in weather, which altered the affects of the brew on the plants, thus causing them to die.

Of course, this upsetted Kuze, and being blinded by his emotions, Kuze wasn't able to sit and talk things over like other reasonable men.

So he did what others do in this sort of situation, he sued Kyoya for all of his belongings.

Thus, our clever Kyoya was left with nothing, other than his house and land, and even part of this had been claimed.

But, throughout all this, Kyoya stayed unaltered, reassured by his infinite and nasty schemes.

So, he reasoned with Kuze in order to get at least one of his horses back, in exchange for half of his remaining fields.

Kuze glady took the offer, just as you or I would have, without pondering the ulterior motives for only wanting a single mule.

So Kyoya slay the beast, leaving it's skin out to dry before going out to sell it in the market place.

On a bright saturday morning, Kuze came to claim the rest of Kyoya's belongings. As he walked up to the small house, he saw Kyoya walking out, carrying an old sack.

"Am I not taking your belongings?" Kuze asked, slightly confused that the dark man didn't seem to hold any kind of remorse for his things.

"Of course, but I will be off to sell my horse's skin. I have no worries, for all I have is with me save my old house, which will be of no use to me once I have sold my horse." Kyoya replied confidently.

"You speak as if that old horse is a great treasure!" Kuze scoffed.

"We shall see it's worth soon enough, won't we?" Kyoya replied, adjusting his glasses so the sun reflected off it, hiding his eyes. Kuze frowned, but dismissed it.

"Good luck." He said quietly. Then the two parted, happy to be rid of the other.

Soon, night came, and so Kyoya looked for a place to stay. Up ahead he spotted a quaint farmhouse.

"This is where I will spend the night." He thought, walking up to the door and knocking. The farmer's wife answered it, but when she heard what he wanted she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. My husband is not home, and I cannot allow a stranger into my home. But, if you'd like, you may stay the night on top of the shed." She replied, closing the door behind her.

Kyoya climbed up on top of the low roof, creating a bed in the soft straw. there, he noticed the shutters were open just a crack, and he could see everything that was going on in the small room.

Fuyumi, the farmer's wife was there, talking with the young stable boy who sat at the table before plates of food. There was a platter of fish, meat, a large cake, and three bottles of fine wine.

Now, the farmer was known for two things: one for being a friendly fellow, and the other for having a strange decease; he couldn't stand the sight of the stable boy. One glance and he went into a rage. This is why the stable boy was visiting on a day when the farmer was out, and also why the farmer's wife had prepared the fine feast for her guest.

When they heard the farmer coming up the path, she quickly hid the fish, meat and cake in the oven, and the wine in the cabinet. The man quickly jumped into a large chest, closing the lid tightly.

Soon after his discovery, a handsome blond man walked up the path towards his house.

"Is someone up there?" He called, seeing Kyoya laying there, and being a friendly person he asked, "Why don't you come in and join my wife and I for dinner?"

When they walked in, Fuyumi greeted them warmly, both the food and stable boy out of sight.

"Please, take a seat." Tamaki said. Kyoya obliged, sitting opposite of the blond. Then his wife placed down two bowls of porridge. The farmer ate quickly, relishing the food. But Kyoya couldn't eat, for his mind wandered to all the delicious things hidden in the oven.

Remembering his sack of hide, Kyoya stepped on it, making it squeak faintly.

"Shh!" Kyoya whispered to the sack.

"What's that?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh, here? This is my wizard. He is telling me that there is no reason for us to sit here eating porridge because he has conjured us up fish, and meat, and even a cake in your oven over there." Kyoya lied, making the bag squeak once more.

"Really?" Tamaki cried, running over to see the food all in the oven as promised.

For a second, Fuyumi looked shocked, but then-not wanting him to know why the food was really there-served the two the meat, fish and cake.

After a couple of bites of the food, Kyoya stepped on the skin, only louder.

"What is it saying?" The blond asked eagerly.

"He says that he has conjured us three bottles of fine wine in the cabinet." Kyoya said.

Once again, Tamaki ran to the cabinet to find the bottles. This delighted Tamaki, and they drank. Then, after they had had their fill, Tamaki began to wonder about the wizard, thinking that it must be wonderful to have one.

"Do you think the wizard could conjure the devil?" he asked.

"why not?" Kyoya replied. "The wizard will do whatever I ask him to." He said, stepping on the bag so it squeaked. He smiled. "Can't you hear what it's saying? He says the devil is a very ugly creature. Are you sure you'd like to see him?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, I am not afraid. How terrible can he look?" Tamaki replied.

"He looks just like the stable boy!" Kyoya said.

"My, that's worse than I thought! I do hate the sight of the stable boy, but now that I know it's only the devil, I think I can bear it. Hurry. Let us get it over with before I lose my courage, and don't let it get too close." Tamaki said.

"I will tell my wizard." Kyoya nodded, cocking his head as if he was listening to someone.

"Well, he is hidden in that chest over in the corner, you only have to open it to see him." Tamaki went over to the large chest, and opened it up just a crack, shutting it quickly afterwards.

"Oh my! It was quite frightening! It looked exactly like the young farm boy!" He gasped.

"But it was amazing all the same. You must allow me to buy it from you!" He pleaded.

"How much will you pay me for my all powerful wizard?" Kyoya asked curiously.

"Whatever you wish!"

"a bushel of silver!" He demanded.

"Yes, of course! And take along the chest, I'm afraid the devil might come back and kill me." Kyoya nodded, and was then shown to his room, where he slept soundly till the morning. Tamaki gave him his silver, and he took the chest along with a cart to carry it all in.

As he walked down the road, he came to a bridge over a deep rushing stream, and making sure the farm boy would hear, he said,

"Well, this is such a heavy and troublesome chest. Isn't worth much either. I guess the only thing to do is get rid of it."

Immediately there were muffled cries from the chest. Kyoya gasp, pretending to be surprised.

"Goodness! The devil's still in there! Now I really must throw it over into the river." He cried, tilting the chest slightly.

"No! No! No! I am not the devil! I am the stable boy! Please do not kill me! I will give you a bushel of money!" The young stable boy yelled.

"Well, that's more like it." Kyoya smirked, opening the chest to let out the stable boy. He then lead Kyoya to his house, where he gave him another bushel of silver.

When Kyoya had gotten home, he thought, "My I am quite rich. It will make Kuze very angry. But I won't tell him, I'll let him find out for himself." So he asked his boy to go over to Kuze's estate to ask for his grain measure.

"What could he need a grain measure for? It's not time for the harvest, and haven't I taken everything from him?" Kuze thought, puzzled. So he did a clever thing, and put tar at the bottom of the measure so that whatever Kyoya was measuring would stick to the bottom.

What he found astounded him, a silver coin! Kuze ran as fast as he could to Kyoya's house to find him on the floor among his riches.

"My! Where have you gotten all this money?" Kuze asked.

"I sold my horse last night, and this is my payment." Kyoya explained.

"Well, you were paid well!" Kuze said in amazement, and he hurried home to kill his own four horses; then he dried them and set out to sell them in town.

He walked down the street yelling, "Hides for sale! Hides for sale!" All the tanners, and shoemakers ran out to buy his wares.

"How much for your hides?" They asked.

"A bushel of money per hide." Kuze replied. They all laughed at him.

"Do you think we're idiots? Who pays for hide by the bushel?" They all jeered, taking their aprons and shoemakers their straps and began beating him.

"Hides..." A tanner said. "We'll make sure your hide spits red!" They yelled, chasing him out of town. Poor Kuze ran and ran, never had he ever had such a hard beating in his life!

When he got home, he was quite cross with Kyoya, that he had made such a fool out of him.

"Kyoya will pay!" Kuze decided. "He will pay with his life." But while Kuze was in town, a very unfortunate thing happened. Kyoya's father died, and though he was a horribly nasty old man, Kyoya let him stay in the new bed out of respect.

Kyoya was forced to sleep in the chair, and though it wasn't his first time sleeping in a chair, he could not sleep, so he was wide awake when Kuze came in with a big axe.

He quietly went to Kyoya's bed, where he though he was sleeping and hit Kyoya's poor father on the head hard.

"This is what you get for make a fool of me, and now you cannot do it again." Kuze explained, leaving the house. Kyoya went to the bed, surprised at the act.

"If I had been in my own bed, I would be dead!" He thought.

The next morning Kyoya dressed his father in his sunday best, and borrowing a horse and cart, mounted his father in the front seat between two hay bales to keep him in place, and went down the road.

As he went down the forest path, he passed a tea house, and decided to get something to eat.

The inn was run by a small hyper man, who was kind but was excited easily.

Kyoya ordered a cup of hot tea and said, "bring this to my father who is sitting out in the carriage, fore he refused to come along. You must speak loudly because he is a little hard of hearing."

So the small blond went out to offer the tea. "Here is some tea your son ordered for you!" He said loudly but politely. But because he was dead, he only looked straight ahead without answering.

"Sir! Tea from your son!" He yelled again, beginning to get worried. Perhaps he had fallen asleep or something? So the only thing he could think of was to throw the tea at him, but the cup went flying, and hit his head, causing the body to fall backwards.

"Look what you've done! You've killed my father! Look at the wound on his head!" Kyoya cried in pretend shock.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Allow me to take him and bury him like my own father, and I'll give you a bushel of money so you won't have to say anything about what truly happened." He suggested pleadingly.

And thats how Kyoya got another bushel of money, and being an honest fellow, the tea house owner buried his father like his own.

When Kyoya sent the boy again to borrow his grain measure again, Kuze went to his house himself. When he saw Kyoya alive among yet another bushel of money he gasped.

"Where did you get all this money?" He asked.

"It was my father and not me that you killed, and I sold his body for the bushel of money." Kyoya explained.

"You were well paid!" Kuze said. Then he ran to his father's house and killed him, dumping him in his carriage and going off to town. He went immediately to the apothecary to sell the body.

"Who's body is it? And where did you get it?" The apothecary asked.

"It is my father's body and I killed him to sell for a bushel of money." Kuze answered truthfully.

The apothecary cried, "Oh god! How could you do such a thing!" And began lecturing him on the the severity of murder, and it's consequences.

Kuze jumped onto his carriage and rode away as fast as he could, frightened of what would happen if someone were to find out.

"You will pay for this, Kyoya." Kuze snarled, barging into his house, picking Kyoya up and throwing a bag over him. Then he took Kyoya, and thew the bag over his shoulder, walking off down the road.

As they came to the market place, Kuze heard the sound of a piano playing in the theater house. And finding the bag to be quite heavy, he stopped, leaving the bag on the side of the street.

"Perhaps listening to a little music will help me." He thought. While he was gone, a old man walked down the street with his cattle following close behind.

"Oh, poor me! Being killed so young!" Kyoya groaned, squirming around in the bag.

"Poor me! For I am so old and am still kept here on earth!" The old man said.

"Well, then we could trade places. Then you'd get to heaven in no time!" Kyoya suggested. The old man thought this to be a good idea, and quickly untied the bag, climbing into it himself.

"Take care of my cattle!" He asked.

"Of course." Kyoya replied.

Soon Kuze returned, picking up the bag and continuing on his way to the river to dispose of what he thought was Kyoya. When he picked up the bag, he found it lighter and thought, "Listening to the class did help a little."

As Kuze was walking back down the road towards his house, he saw Kyoya, leading a heard of cattle.

"Did I not just drop you in the river?" Kuze asked.

"Yes, you threw me in just about a half hour ago." Kyoya replied.

"Then how could you be alive?" Kuze asked.

"I sank, but instead of drowning I went to the grassy bottom. I was greeted by a young maiden all dressed in white, and she lead me up the river, which was just like a road. And there she gave me this cattle." Kyoya explained.

"Really? Do you think I would be given cattle as well?" Kuze asked.

"Sure. I'll even help you if you need someone to help you in." Kyoya replied.

Kuze took his offer, and they both walked back to the bridge. Kuze climbed into the bag, Kyoya adding a couple stones.

"This will help you get there faster." He said cheerfully. Then her tied the bag tightly, and pushed Kuze into the river.

Splash! Plop! Down went Kuze into the river and straight to the bottom he went.

"I am afraid that he will have trouble finding his cattle." Said Kyoya, and drove his own herd home, where he was able to live a luxurious life from then on.

cast:

Tamaki: Farmer

Fuyumi: Farmer's wife

Hikaru: The stable boy

Honey: The tea house owner

The father: Kyoya's father

Old man: Sort of Mori, except he's not old.

**So cast, what did you think about my Kyoya story? **

**Kuze: You killed me? MURDERER!**

**Kyoya: *smirk* I did, didn't I. And was also able to make a fortune out of just a horse hide. Nice.**

**Haruhi: Yup, that's our Kyoya. Cleverly stealing for your own gain. **

**Hikaru: What's it supposed to mean that I was the devil exactly?**

**Me: Oh Hikaru. Didn't you know? Your the devil twin. The left part in your hair. The way you're more cruel and messed up than Kaoru.**

**Hikaru: ...**

**Me: I thought so. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Review, and tell me how I portrayed each character!**


	4. Little Kirimi's Flowers

**AN: An adorable story that I felt was perfect for KIRIMI! Another Hans Christian Anderson Original called, Little Ida's Flower's. Hope you think this is as cute as I do!**

Little Kirimi's Flower's:

"Aww! All my flowers are dead!" Kirimi pouted. "Last night they were very pretty, but now their leaves have all withered. Why does that happen?" She asked the young student who had come to visit.

The young man was sitting on the sofa. Ida was quite fond of him because he would tell her the most wonderful stories, and would cut out pictures from paper of flowers, hearts, little dancing ladies, and castles with doors that could open.

He was a happy person, who was fond of children.

"Why do my flowers look so sad today?" She asked again, holding up her bouquet of flowers for the blond to see.

He looked at them for a second before finally saying, "I know what is wrong with them, they have been dancing all night and that is why they look so tired and hang there heads."

"But flowers can't dance." Said little Kirimi.

"Sure they can." Tamaki replied cheerfully. "When darkness comes and we all go to bed and sleep, then the flowers jump about. Nearly every night they hold a grand ball!"

"Are children allowed to come to the ball too?" Kirimi asked.

"Oh yes, both the little daisies and the lilies of the valley are allowed to come." The student smiled.

"Where do the most beautiful of the flowers dance?"

"You have been in the park near the king's summer castle, the one that has the splendid garden. You remember-the place where swans swim close when you offer them bread crumbs. Believe me! that's where the prettiest flowers dance."

"Yesterday I was there with brother." said Kirimi, "but there wasn't a leaf on the trees, or a flower left. Where are they? Last summer I saw so many."

"They are inside the castle, of course," Tamaki said. "Confidentially, just as soon as the King comes back to town with all of his court, the flowers run from the garden into the castle and enjoy themselves. You should see them. The two loveliest roses climb up on the throne, where they are the king and the queen. All the red coxcombs line up on either side, to stand and bow like grooms of the bedchamber. Then all the best dressed flowers come, and the grand ball starts. The blue violets are the naval cadets. Their partners, whom they call 'Miss,' are hyacinths and crocuses. The tulips and tiger lilies are the old chaperones, who see to it that the dancing is done well and that everyone behaves properly."

"But." said little Kirimi, "doesn't anybody punish the flowers for dancing in the King's castle?"

"Nobody knows a thing about it," said Tamaki. "To be sure, there's the old castle keeper, who is there to watch over things. Sometimes he comes in the night with his enormous bunch of keys. But as soon as the flowers hear the keys jangle they keep quiet, and hide, with only their heads peeking out from behind the curtains. Then the old castle keeper says, 'I smell flowers in here.' But he can't see any."

"What fun!" little Kirimi clapped her hands. "Can I see the flowers too?"

"Oh easily," said the student. "The very next time you go there, remember to peep in the windows. There you will see them, as I did today. A tall yellow lily lay stretched on the sofa, pretending to be a lady-in-waiting."

"Can the flowers who live in the botanical gardens visit the castle? Can they go that far?"

"Why certainly. They can fly all the way if it suits them. Haven't you seen lovely butterflies-white, yellow, and red ones? They almost look like flowers, and that's really what they used to be. They are flowers, who have jumped up off their stems, high into the air. They beat the air with their petals, as though these were little wings, and so they manage to fly. If they behave themselves nicely, they get permission to fly all day long, instead of having to go home and sit on their stems. In time their petals turn into real wings. You've seen them yourself. However, it's quite possible that the botanical garden flowershave never been to the King's castle and don't know anything about the fun that goes on there almost every night. Therefore I'll tell you how to arrange a surprise for the botanical professor. You know the one I mean-he lives quite near here. Well, the next time you go to the garden, tell one of his flowers that they are having a great ball in the castle. One flower will tell the others, and off they'll fly. When the professor comes out in the garden not one flower will he find, and where they've all gone he will never be able to guess."

"How can a flower tell the others? Flowers cannot speak."

"They can't speak," Tamaki agreed, "but they can signal. Haven't you noticed that whenever the breeze blows the flowers nod to one another, and make signs with their leaves. It's easy to understand."

"Can the professor understand their signs?"

"Certainly he can. One morning he came into his garden and saw a big stinging nettle leaf signaling to a glorious red carnation, 'You are so beautiful, and I love you so much.' But the professor didn't like that kind of thing, so he slapped the nettle's leaves, for they are its fingers. He was stung so badly that he hasn't laid hands on a stinging nettle since."

"Oh, how funny!" little Kirimi laughed.

"How can anyone stuff a child's head with such nonsense?" said the dark haired councilor, who had come to call and sit on the sofa too. He didn't like the student a bit. He always frowned disapprovingly when he saw the student cut out those strange, amusing pictures-sometimes a man hanging from the gallows and holding a heart in his hand to show that he had stolen people's hearts away; sometimes an old witch riding a broomstick and balancing her husband on her nose. He highly disapproved of those, and he would say as he said now,

"You cannot stuff the child's head with such nonsense-such stupid fantasy."

But to little Kirimi, what Tamaki told her about flowers was amusing, and she kept right on thinking about it. Her flowers couldn't hold their heads up, because they were tired out from dancing all night. They must be ill. She took them to where she kept her toys on a nice little table, with a whole drawer full of pretty things. Her doll, Sophie, lay asleep in the doll's bed, but little Kirimi told her:

"Sophie, you'll really have to get up, and be satisfied to sleep in the drawer tonight, because my poor flowers are ill. Maybe, if I let them sleep in your bed tonight, they will get well again." She explained softly.

When she took the doll up, Sophie looked as cross as could be, and didn't say a word. She was sulky because she couldn't keep her own bed.

Kirimi put the flowers to bed, and tucked the little covers around them. She told them to be good and lie still, while she made them some tea, so that they would get well and be up and about tomorrow. She carefully drew the curtains around the little bed, so the morning sun would not shine in their faces.

All evening long she kept thinking of what Tamaki had said, before she climbed into bed herself. She peeped through the window curtains at the fine potted plants that belonged to her mother-hyacinths and tulips, too. She whispered very softly, "I know you are going to the ball tonight."

But the flowers pretended not to understand her. They didn't move a leaf. But little Kirimi knew all about them.

After she was in bed, she lay there for a long while thinking how pleasant it must be to see the flowers dance in the King's castle. "Were my flowers really there?" she wondered. Then she fell asleep. When she woke up again in the night, she had been dreaming of the flowers, and of the student, and of the prosy councilor who had scolded him and had said it was all silly nonsense. It was very still in the bedroom where Kirimi was. The night lamp glowed on the table, and Kirimi's mother and father were asleep.

"Are my flowers still asleep in Sophie's bed?" Kirimi wondered. "That's what I'd like to know."

She lifted herself a little higher on her pillow, and looked towards the door which stood half open. In there were her flowers and all her toys. She listened, and it seemed to her that someone was playing the piano, very softly and more beautifully than she had ever heard it played.

"I'm perfectly sure that those flowers are all dancing," she said to herself. "Oh, my goodness, wouldn't I love to see them." But she did not dare get up, because that might awaken her father and mother.

"I do wish the flowers would come in here!" she thought. But they didn't. The music kept playing, and it sounded so lovely that she couldn't stay in bed another minute. She tiptoed to the door, and peeped into the next room. Oh, how funny-what a sight she saw there!

No night lamp burned in the next room, but it was well lighted just the same. The moonlight streamed through the window, upon the middle of the floor, and it was almost as bright as day. The hyacinths and the tulips lined up in two long rows across the floor. Not one was left by the window. The flowerpots stood there empty, while the flowers danced gracefully around the room, making a complete chain and holding each other by their long green leaves as they swung around.

At the piano sat a tall yellow lily. Little Kirimi remembered it from last summer, because someone had said, "Doesn't that lily look just like the young student?" Everyone had laughed at the time, but now little Kirimi noticed that there was a most striking resemblance. When the lily played it had the very same mannerisms as the young blond, sometimes bending its, yellow face to one side, sometimes to the other, and nodding in time with the lovely music.

No one suspected that little Kirimi was there. She saw a nimble blue crocus jump up on the table where her toys were, go straight to the doll's bed, and throw back the curtains. The sick flowers lay there, but they got up at once, and nodded down to the others that they also wanted to dance. The old chimney-sweep doll, whose lower lip was broken, rose and made a bow to the pretty flowers. They looked quite themselves again as they jumped down to join the others and have a good time.

It seemed as if something clattered off the table. Little Kirimi looked, and saw that the birch wand, that had been left over from Mardigras time, was jumping down as if he thought he were a flower too. The wand did cut quite a flowery figure, with his paper rosettes and, to top him off, a little wax figure who had a broad trimmed hat just like the one that the councilor wore.

The wand skipped about on his three red wooden legs, and stamped them as hard as he could, for he was dancing the mazurka. The flowers could not dance it, because they were too light to stamp as he did.

All of a sudden, the wax figure grew tall and important. He whirled around to the paper flowers beside him, and said, "How can anyone stuff a child's head with such nonsense-such stupid fantasy?" At that moment he was a perfect image of the big-hatted councilor, just as sallow and quite as cross. But the paper flowers hit back. They struck his thin shanks until he crumpled up into a very small wax manikin. The change was so ridiculous that little Kirimi could not keep from laughing.

Wherever the sceptered wand danced the councilor had to dance too, whether he made himself tall and important or remained a little wax figure in a big black hat. The real flowers put in a kind word for him, especially those who had lain ill in the doll's bed, and the birch wand let him rest.

Just then they heard a loud knocking in the drawer where Kirimi's doll, Sophie, lay with the other toys. The chimney-sweep rushed to the edge of the table, lay flat on his stomach and managed to pull the drawer out a little way. Sophie sat up and looked around her, most surprised.

"Why, they are having a ball!" she said "Why hasn't somebody told me about it?"

"Won't you dance with me?" the chimney-sweep asked her.

"A fine partner you'd be!" she said, and turned her back on him.

She sat on the edge of the drawer, hoping one of the flowers would ask her to dance, but not one of them did, She coughed, "Hm, hm, hm!" and still not one of them asked her. To make matters worse, the chimney-sweep had gone off dancing by himself, which he did pretty well.

As none of the flowers paid the least attention to Sophie, she let herself tumble from the drawer to the floor with a bang. Now the flowers all came running to ask, "Did you hurt yourself?" They were very polite to her, especially those who had slept in her bed. But she wasn't hurt a bit. Kirimi's flowers thanked her for the use of her nice bed, and treated her well. They took her out in the middle of the floor, where the moon shone, and danced with her while all the other flowers made a circle around them. Sophie wasn't at all cross now. She said they might keep her bed. She didn't in the least mind sleeping in the drawer.

But the flowers said, "Thank you, no. We can't live long enough to keep your bed. Tomorrow we shall be dead. Tell little Kirimi to bury us in the garden, next to her canary bird's grave. Then we shall come up again next summer, more beautiful than ever."

"Oh, you mustn't die," Sophie said, and kissed all the flowers.

Then the drawing room door opened, and many more splendid flowers tripped in. Kirimi couldn't imagine where they had come from, unless - why, they must have come straight from the King's castle. First came two magnificent roses, wearing little gold crowns. These were the king and the queen. Then. Then came charming gillyflowers and carnations, who greeted everybody. They brought the musicians along. Large poppies and peonies blew upon pea pods until they were red in the face. Blue hyacinths and little snowdrops tinkled their bells. It was such funny music. Many other flowers followed them, and they all danced together, blue violets with pink primroses, and daisies with the lilies of the valley.

All the flowers kissed one another, and that was very pretty to look at. When the time came to say good night, little Kirimi sneaked back to bed too, where she dreamed of all she had seen.

As soon as it was morning, she hurried to her little table to see if her flowers were still there. She threw back the curtain around the bed. Yes, they were there, but they were even more faded than yesterday. Sophie was lying in the drawer where Ida had put her. She looked quite sleepy.

"Do you remember what you were to tell me?" little Kirimi asked.

But Sophie just looked stupid, and didn't say one word.

"You are no good at all," Kirimi told her. "And to think how nice they were to you, and how all of them danced with you."

She opened a little pasteboard box, nicely decorated with pictures of birds, and laid the dead flowers in it.

"This will be your pretty coffin," she told them. "When my cousins from Norway come to visit us, they will help me bury you in the garden, so that you may come up again next summer and be more beautiful than ever."

Her Japanese cousins were two pleasant boys named Honey and Mori. Their father had given them two new bamboo swords, which they brought with them for Kirimi to see. She told them how her poor flowers had died, and they got permission to hold a funeral. The boys marched first, with their swords on their shoulders. Little Kirimi followed, with her dead flowers in their nice box. In the garden they dug a little grave. Kirimi first kissed the flowers, and then she closed the box and laid it in the earth. Mori and Honey saluted the grave in honor of her little flowers.

~~~THE END~~~

Cast:

Ida: Kirimi

Student: Tamaki

Chancellor: Kyoya

Cousins: Mori and Honey


	5. The Loathly Lady

**Hello everyone! This is a fairly short story starring Mori & Kanako. Please enjoy this adorable fairytale. **

The Loathly Lady:

Many many years ago during the rule of King Tamaki of the round table, the king was challenged by the black knight to a duel.

So, king Tamaki left the castle on his finest horse to go into the forest to battle the black knight.

They met in a clearing, both of them raising their helmets to greet one another. The black knight had short dark hair, and gray eyes, shaded by a pair of old spectacles. The rest of his body was covered in a dark-gray suit of armor.

Tamaki on the other hand wore fine silver armor with a bright colored fabrics decorating it.

Tamaki accepted the duel, hoping to beat the black knight quickly. But unfortunately he was a bit too optimistic. The black knight caught him off guard, and he was thrown from his horse with a sword held to his throat soon afterwards.

Tamaki trembled at the fear of death and begged for mercy.

"Please! Kind sir, spare my life, I will do anything you ask for!" He pleaded. The black knight thought about this before withdrawing his sword.

"Well. What about another challenge?" He mused.

"Yes! I'll do anything you wish!" Tamaki said with relief.

"If you can find the answer to this riddle, I will spare you your life." He explained.

"Of course." Tamaki agreed.

"What is it that women most desire? I'll give you a year to find the answer, and if you do not return here as you are now with the answer, I will claim your life." He threatened. Then he rode off into the forest.

King Tamaki hurried back to the castle and told his most trusted friend, Sir Mori about his predicament.

After listening to his story, Mori agreed to help him find the answer by traveling the country in search of different answers to the difficult riddle.

Months passed, and their ventures bore no fruit. Tamaki began to worry that they would never be able to find the answer, until one day when Mori was traveling along an old dirt path.

There he met an old, ugly woman who claimed that she could give them the answer.

All she asked for was for Mori's hand in marriage, and only then would she tell them the answer to the riddle.

Mori accepted the proposal, and so the two rode back to the castle where a large wedding was held for the both of them with much celebration.

Through all the stares Mori remained gracious and kind, and ignored the situation. He even made a special effort to compliment her on her dress.

Then, when all the celebrating was over, the two went to their bedroom.

Even though it was an arranged marriage and it was quite unappealing to him, Mori decided to proceed as any respectable husband should.

But when he came into their room he saw standing there not an old hag, but a beautiful maiden with ivory skin and beautiful dark hair that fell down her back in ringlets.

And instead of the ill fitted gown, she wore a pale green slip which fit over her body perfecting, showing just enough skin to strike Mori's intrigue as well as looking elegant and refined.

Mori was so amazed he could hardly utter a word. The change was truly shocking, and he wasn't able to recover very easily.

But Fuyumi didn't waste time, as she explained her troubling situation.

"My name is Fuyumi, and when I am cursed with this hideous body for either half of the day. Since we are now man and wife, I want you to choose which half I should appear in this form." She explained.

Mori thought about this for a while and concluded that it would be more practical for her to show her true form during the day, as to not offend the public.

"I think you should take this form during the day." He said. And with that she shook her head.

"But what about us? Don't you want to see me like this when we're alone?" She reasoned.

"Then I choose the night." He replied. Again she shook her head.

"But then I shall have to be embarrassed in the royal court every day for being so ugly!" She argued.

Mori sighed, confused with what her expectations were. Then he realized something and he said,

"If neither of my answers suits you, then how about you decide?" He suggested. She smiled.

"That's the answer. You've broken the spell. A woman's true desire is to be able to decide." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

With her spell broken, Fuyumi and Mori were able to make love, and live happily ever after.

And afterwards, the king gave the correct answer to the black knight, thus saving his life.

~THE END!~

Cast:

King Arthur: Tamaki Suoh

Black Knight: Kyoya Ootori

Sir Gwain: Takashi Morinozuka

The Loathly Lady: Fuyumi Ootori

**Kyoya: I found it very satisfying to have Tamaki at my mercy, begging for his life. Well done.**

**Me: Why thank you! I did enjoy that part myself. **

**Tamaki: How could you be so mean, Kyoya? You tried to kill me!**

**Kyoya: But I didn't. I gave you a riddle, knowing you would be able to solve it. So I actually just let you live. **

**Tamaki: Grumble mumble grumble...**

**Fuyumi: I'm happy I was able to be cast as the lead role! And with Mori no less! It was quite enjoyable!**

**Mori: Yeah. Thanks. *blush**

**Me: No problem! And no need to be shy about the whole marriage and kiss, Mori sempai. It was just a story after all. **

**And I hope the rest of you enjoyed it as well. I know it was really short and I haven't updated in a while, but more stuff will be coming your way soon!**


	6. The Priest's Tale Part 1

**Author's Note: SOOO Sorry. I am finally able to reach a computer long enough to update the story, so I hope you like it! And remember to show your support by leaving a comment!**

The Princess and the Sins

There once was a priest named Yuzuru. Now, priest Yuzuru was a very holy man, but he was not like the other clergy members, for he was quite clever in demon exorcisms.

On one especially stormy day, a man knocked on the church doors. When Yuzuru went to answer it the man asked for shelter against the storm. And Yuzuru welcomed him.

Later during the night, Yuzuru had a thought. And he asked Yoshio, the wanderer, "How about we have a confession? It might make time go by a bit faster." The strange dark haired man smiled.

"No need. I have no sins." The man said haughtily. Yuzuru shook his head.

"Fine, then how about I tell you a story." The priest suggested. There was no sign of resistance in the man's face, so he began…

* * *

In a small village there was a handsome young man named Tamaki. Now he had always been very good at courting young women in the town, but only one was able to steal his heart. And he soon fell in love with a simple wench named Haruhi. But Tamaki knew his grandmother would never consent to a union with someone of a lower class, so the two kept their relationship a secret.

For several years the two met in secluded places away from prying eyes, and they were happy. But as Tamaki's eighteenth birthday approached, his grandmother began pressuring him to find a bride. This through Tamaki into a panic, but our level headed Haruhi stayed calm and told him,

"I will go out and make my fortune, then when I return we will ask your grandmother for her blessing."

Tamaki begged her to stay, but she was determined, and left for the city the next day.

Unfortunatly, while Haruhi was abroad, Tamaki's grandmother insisted that he be married to a young heiress named Eclair Tonerre. Now, the girl was certainly beautiful, and well bread. But all Tamaki could think of what his beloved Haruhi. Still Tamaki stayed quiet.

A couple months passed, and soon it was the day of their wedding. And Tamaki still hadn't told his grandmother. It was only when he saw Eclair walking up the isle that he gained the courage to confess.

Right before they were to say their vows, Tamaki turned to the rows of guests and said, "I'm sorry everyone. I know you all are here to see this lovely lady and I get married, but I must say that I am in love with another woman." At these words his grandmother scowled and rose from her seat.

"Another woman? Tamaki I hope you know how damaging this will be to the family name. How could you commit such a vulgar act! Such insolents!" She said bitterly.

"Grandmother. I do not intent to leave Eclair. I've given you my word, and I will keep it. But I still believe Haruhi deserves to know my intentions." Tamaki reasoned, all the while desperately hoping his grandmother would be swayed.

The old woman stood there for a moment in thought. "I suppose. Just as long as you return in three days time. We still have a reputation to uphold." She said.

Tamaki's expression melted into one of happiness.

"Thank you, grandmother. I promise I will return shortly." He swore.

He was about to turn to leave the alter when a slender hand pulled at his arm. He looked back in surprise to see Eclair gazing at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why must you ruin us now! You've given yourself to ME! What do you owe her, she's the other woman!" She yelled out. Tamaki stopped and put his hands on her shoulder.

"My dear Eclair. I am sorry I have upset you. And I know how this must make you feel. But I must go. I will be back soon, and then you'll never have to hear about her again. Alright? Now wipe those precious tears." Tamaki soothed her. She nodded and leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Be back soon." She whispered.

Now, throughout this conversation, the guests were all squirming uncomfortably. And the wedding planner, Renge was especially distraught.

And as he made his way down the isle, she came between him and the exit.

"You horrible, ungrateful fool! I worked my butt off so hard on your wedding and you just throw it all away? Who gave you the right to do so? You don't deserve lady Tonerre, or your dirty mistress!" She screamed, spitting out strings of hateful words. Tamaki sighed.

"Please, Renge. I am sorry to wasting your hard work, but if I am to marry this woman, I must tell Haruhi. You must understand. I have been seeing her for several years now. And we were in love. But I am putting it all aside to marry Lady Eclair. My grandmother and Lady Tonerre have decided to let me go. And I promise that your work will be well paid for." Tamaki explained calmly. His soft please calmed Renge's anger and she sighed in consent.

"All right, go. Just as long as I get paid twice as much, seeing that I will have to stay an extra week." She muttered. Tamaki grinned.

"Thank you, Renge. I knew I could count on you!" And then he was off, leaving the entire congregation looking after him in bewilderment.

There was a short silence before a small boy cried out, "What about the food, Mrs. Suoh?" Tamaki's grandmother stood in front of the crowd.

"If you wish, you may stay and help yourselves. I do apologize for the inconvenience and the nuisance my grandson is making." She announced, preparing to leave herself.

"Yay! Did you hear that, Takashi?" The boy exclaimed. Mori looked down at the small boy and shook his head solemnly.

"No. That wouldn't be polite." He said calmly. Honey pouted for a moment and then stared down at his feet in shame.

"Okay. Lets go and wait at the bakery instead." He mumbled. More smiled slightly and patted the boy on the head. The rest of the guests agreed, and dispersed into the small town.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tamaki was well on his way to the city. And while he was watering his horse, he was confronted by two bandits.

"Hand over all your valuables!" One of them ordered, holding a knife to his throat.

"If you don't cooperated, we'll just take them by force." The other threatened. Tamaki cried out and groveled at their feet.

"Please spare me! I cannot give you my money or food! I must reach the city tomorrow in order to find my one true love! If I do not, then my heart shall break, fore I am doomed to marry another!" He begged. When he looked up, he was surprised to see the two twins sobbing.

"Oh! What a-Pft!" One lamented, blowing his nose in a handkerchief

"Touching story!" The other finished, dabbing his eyes with his own tissue. The two cried for another second, but when they finished, they said, "We'll let you go by. Go! Find your true love!"

This gave Tamaki new strength and he rode even faster down the road.

The next day was a sunday, and the road was quiet, so Tamaki made quick time. But unfortunately there was a large river that he needed to cross.

There, a ferriman lived and worked every day, all day, except for sundays where he would sleep the entire day.

When Tamaki arrived the ferriman was sleeping soundly in his bed.

Tamaki knocked on the door, but there was no reply. Then, when he tried again he recieved a faint moan.

"Go away!" The ferriman growled. Tamaki didn't give up. He went to the window and lifted the glass and stepped in. Then he proceeded to shake the poor ferriman awake.

"Please! I need to get across!" Tamaki yelled.

The ferriman grunted and opened his eyes, and flashed him a terrible glare.

"Get out of my bed! What sort of idiot goes into another man's bedroom without being previously invited?" He yelled, pushing him off the bed.

Then the ferriman leaned over to put on his glassses.

"So, stranger. Why should I take you across my river on my day off? What makes you different from everyone else?" The man asked.

Tamaki took a moment to wet his lips before continuing.

"I am on a quest to find my true love." He began. Kyoya groaned.

"And if you don't find her and tell her how you feel you'll die?" He asked, predicting the clique scenario.

"No, not exactly. You see, I have promised my grandmother I would marry a girl of her choosing. But I hadn't told her about another woman who I have been seeing, and now I must go and tell her myself that I have given myself to this other woman. My grandmother consented to let me go, but I only have two days left and the city is still a ways away. If I wait 'till tomorrow she will be incredibly upset." Tamaki explained.

He looked up at Kyoya, hoping his story was convincing.

"I see. Well. I suppose I could bend the rules for such a cause. Come, I will ferry you across." He says, getting out of bed.

Soon, the two were boarding the small boat, and were on their way to the other side.

* * *

Finally, Tamaki reached the great city and found his way to a tavern where Haruhi was temporarily working.

When they met, Tamaki scooped her up in an embrace.

"I can't believe you're here! What a pleasant surprise!" Haruhi exclaimed happily. Tamaki smiled sadly, and pulled back so he could look her in the eye.

And then he went on to tell the sad tale.

Once he was finished she sat there numbly.

"I am truly storry, my dear Haruhi. I know we said we'd be together someday. But now I know that is not possible." He sighed, hugging her tightly.

Haruhi held him tightly. "How long do I have you? When must you leave?" She asked desperately, grasping his shoulders. He sighed again.

"Unfortunately I must leave tomorrow morning. They are expecting me." He replied solemnly.

It was then when the poor girl began to weep, shedding large tears down Tamaki's back. Tamaki held her like that for a while before she finally calmed down again.

"Haruhi. Sinc ethis might be the last time we are alone together, I would understand if you wished for us to share a special moment." He whispered in her ear.

She pulled back from him for a moment. But then settled back down slowly.

"Tamaki. I know you love me. And I know you are obligated to marry this other woman. But even now, I cannot take you from her. Your wedding night should be special so you two may grow to love one another. If we were to... I don't think I could let you go." She said sadly.

He nodded slowly. "I understand."

And so, the next morning Haruhi saw him off and wished him all the happiness in the world. And just like that, he was gone.

He went back to Eclair Tonerre and they were married. And throughout their life they were content, and did grow to love one another. But Tamaki never did forget his one true love.

... The priest sat back in his chair and took a large gulp of water. Yoshio smiled.

"What a sad story. Why didn't the two lovers run away together?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"He made a promise to this woman. And the girl couldn't ask him to dishonor it." The priest replied.

"Now. Which of these characters did you admire most?"

-The grandmother for letting him go

-The fiancee for STILL agreeing to marry him

-The wedding planner for allowing him to pass

-The Guests for waiting to eat

-The thieves for sparing Tamaki

-The ferriman for sacrificing his sleep

-or the mistress who decided not to take the boy's virginity?

**Well? Who do you admire the most? Please leave a response in the comments!**


	7. The Priest's Tale Part 2

**Alrighty, part 2! This will just tie up some loose ends. Hopefully you all left comments, saying which one of the characters you admire. Or at least have one in mind. **

**Enjoy!**

****Yoshio grinned.

"I admire them all!" He bellowed, laughing loudly.

Then, the priest got up quickly and began casting holy water over him, yelling out spells. The beat's true form emerged from the human vessel, gnashing it's teeth and yelling out in pain.

"I cast you out of god's home for you are the devil!" The Yuzuru screamed, and in anther instant the monster evaporated, as if he had never existed.

THE END

Cast:

The Priest: Yuzuru (Tamaki's father)

The Devil: Yoshio (Kyoya's father)

The two lovers: Tamaki & Haruhi

The grandmother: Tamaki's Grandmother

Fiancee: Eclair Tonerre

Wedding Planner: Renge

Guests: Honey & Mori

Theives: THe hitatchin Twins

Ferriman: Kyoya

**Confused? Allow me to shed some light on the subject.**

Explaination: Each character represented one of the seven deadly sins. and each character was able to overtake their sin...

Whichever character you admire, is supposedly the corresponding sin that you inhabit. The priest knew Yoshio was the devil because he said he admired every character, therefor he proved he embodied all sins.

-Grandmother: Pride

-The fiancee: Envy

-Wedding Planner: Wrath

-The Guests: Gluttony

-Thieves: Greed

-Ferriman: Sloth

-The secret lover: Lust

**Haruhi: Well that's an interesting twist. I don't exactly agree that I inhabit the sin of Lust, but it was still a good story.**

**Tamaki: I don't get to marry my Haruhi! T.T WHYYY?**

**Kyoya: The plot showed many parallels with the actual story, very interesting. **

**Me: Aww, glad you think so! **

**I thought this would be an interesting story mostly because of that fact. Yeah, I know its sad that Tamaki and Haruhi didn't have their happily ever after, but I just had to write this up! **

**Hope you liked it!**


	8. The Sheep's Head and a the Princess

**Wow, it's been a LOOONG time. Sorry! here's one with Hikaru and Kaoru! Yay!**

Once upon a time there was a King of a far off land named Kyoya. And the king had a beautiful wife who bore him a son. As fate may have it, the King's wife passed away during childbirth, and so he went in search for another wife.

Years passed before the King was successful in his quest for a proper wife, and so he married Tamaki. (Yes, he's supposed to be a girl)

Well Kyoya's second wife had a very handsome son name Hikaru, but none could compare to the radiance of the king's first son, who soon took on his mother's looks.

Now Tamaki began to worry. _Surely when the two are grown Kyoya will pass on the kingdom to Kaoru! And he is such a handsome young man that any woman would fall madly in love with him in an instant! _She thought, and so she concoted a plan in order to ensure her own son's future._  
_

That very night the Queen visited Nekozawa, who was well know for dabbling in the black arts, and she asked him if there was anything he could do.

"But of course, Tamaki!" He cackled. "Anything for an old friend of ours, isn't that right beelzenuf!" He added with a deep throated laugh. Tamaki was a bit afraid of the man, but she held her ground and choked down the fear.

"Just send the king's son here the next morning. And make sure that he eats nothing before." Nekozawa instructed.

And Tamaki did just that. The next day he woke Kaoru up bright and early and said, "My! We've run out of eggs in the kitchen, and I would just love an omlette, would you be a dear and go borrow some from Nekozawa?" Of course, Kaoru thought the Queen sounded raving mad, but by now he was used to her odd outbursts and so he shrugged.

"Whatever you say, boss." He replied passively.

"That's great, son! Now remember you cannot eat a crumb on your way, alright!" Kaoru promised, but as he was walking through the kitchen he saw a piece of bread. And he was feeling quite hungry by now, so he picked it up and nibbled on it as he walked.

Now, when he arrived at Nekozawa's castle, he knocked politely at the door and when they were opened he said, "The Queen sent me to borrow some eggs." And Nekozawa chuckled evily and brought him over to a cauldron with a large lid covering the iron cast pot.

"Open this and tell me what you may find." Nekozawa said with a grin. Kaoru hesitated for a moment, but he managed to lift off the lid and peer down into the steamy cauldron. Nekozawa waited in anticipation as he drew his head out, but when he saw the boy his cackling ceased.

"Tell your Queen that they weren't quite cooked!" He yelled madly, as he shooed the confused boy out of his home.

When Kaoru returned home, Tamaki knew that he had not followed her instructions. But she wouldn't let an insignifigant fluke ruin her plans. And the next day she woke him up again nice and early and said, "Why don't you go see if Nekozawa has any eggs, I'm absolutely famished and it is the only thing that could satisfy my appetite."

And just like before, Kaoru nodded obediently and once again, Tamaki warned him not to have anything to eat. But as the boy was walking down the road, he met two friendly farmers. The two offered him some apples and he gratefully accepted them.

So when he finally arrived at nekozawa's castle, the wizard welcomed him in immediately and asked him again to peer into the cauldron and see what he could see.

And again, Kaoru looked in, but he could not see a thing. This time Nekozawa yelled, "Perhaps the chickens aren't haven't feeling well, come back later!" And he chased the young prince out the door.

Now when Kaoru returned home looking as good as ever, Tamaki knew he had not headed her warning, and she finally decided he would have to go along with the boy to make certain that he wouldn't eat a crumb.

And the next day he woke Kaoru up and the two rode to the castle, and not once did the young prince eat as much as a pea. And this time when they reached the castle, and Nekozawa asked him to look into the cauldron, Kaoru came out with the head of a sheep!

Tamaki was aghast. He did not mean to go so far! What would the king say? But the spell had been cast, and when the Queen begged Nekozawa for the cure, he laughed and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Now everwhere the young prince went, the ladies maids and servants, and knights all snickered and gossipped behind his back. No longer did women swoon over his pefect features.

He was so humiliated that he was forced to go about the castle with his head wrapped in a shawl. By this point, Hikaru and Kaoru had become very fond of eachother, dispite their mother's opinions. And Hikaru decided he would go out into the world to seek for cure to his brother's curse.

The Queen protested, but it wasn't too difficult to convince her to let the two boys go. For days the two of them traveled. And soon enough they found themselves in a foreign kingdom, and heard that the king was offering a sack of gold for anyone who could figure out what was ailing his darling princess Haruhi.

At this, Hikaru thought a sack of gold would surely help them in their journeys ahead. So he left Kaoru at a nearby inn and went to the castle.

When the King heard he shook his head in dispair and sighed. He had little hope for his daughter's recovery. She had been sleeping soundly for almost a year, and her health only seemed to worsen each day.

"You should know, young man, that I have called upon all the best doctors, and healers to help find the cure, but none have been able to find anything. It will be no easy task." The king warned. But Hikaru would hear none of it, and that night he went up to the princess's room.

Just as the King had said, girl only lay on her bed with a calm expression and ghostly pale skin. Hikaru waited all night and he was about to give up when the girl suddenly got out of bed and clothed herself.

He was so surprised that he yelled, "Princess! You're awake! I-" but he didn't finish his sentence because he knew that she was not truly awake. So he watched her and followed as she went to the window where there was an old ladder leaning next to it.

Haruhi jumped out quietly and scaled down the ladder. Hikaru gazed outside the window. The cool nighttime air was inviting, and he followed her down.

He silently followed her through the night into the stables, where she took out a brilliant white steed and mounted him. And without another thought, Hikaru too mounted the horse and rode behind her without any problems at all.

They rode on and on through the night, and soon they came to a thick forest where the trees were heavy with chestnuts. And as they whipped through the branches, Hikaru reached up and collected handfuls and stuffed them into his pockets.

As the moon became high in the sky, the princess came to a stop before a tall mountain and called out, "The princess wishes to pass!" and then Hikaru could feel a low rumbling beneath the ground as the rocks began to part and Hikaru added, "And the handsome boy behind her!"

When the two passed through the cliffs, a crystal dome shaped building lay out in front of them, and Hikaru realized that they had went through to the faery realm. _What could the faeries want with the princess?_ He thought. But there was little time for thinking and he quickly dismounted and hid in the bushes, as he expected there would be guards at the entrance.

But when he looked back at the princess who was already halfway to the entrance, he could see that there was noone. He carefully walked up and as he drew closer he could hear the soft music of violins and bells, and all the sweet things one might think of in a lullaby.

And when he walked through the threshold he found himself in a glamourous ballroom with women dressed in elegant dresses and strewn with rare jewels. And in the center of the dance floor, the princess was dancing with a tall, handsome man with dark hair and intense eyes.

All eyes were on the couple, and noone seemed to notice him slip by behind the long table all dressed in garlands and layed with all the finest dishes. But Hikaru focused on his goal and as he watched the princess dance he overheard two women talking.

"Oh what a fine dancer she is." One woman sighed romantically.

"Yes, and soon enough her earthly body will die and she will be ours!" The other laughed. It was then when Hikaru saw a young child playing with a shephard's crook.

"My! Should you not stop the child?" An older woman gasped. The other giggled and replied, "Oh don't be silly. That is only the cure to sheeps head spell. It's harmless."

With these words Hikaru's eyes grew wide and he carefully crept towards the child. Then, taking a few chestnuts out of his pockets he rolled them towards the child. It didn't take long for him to let go of the shephard's crook and as soon as he let go, Hikaru snatched it up.

Not wanting to risk bringing any attention to himself, Hikaru hurried back to the horse and waited for the princess to return home. He knew that she would, but he also feared it wouldn't be long before the princess was lost to the faeries forever.

It was a while before Haruhi returned fromt he ball. And like before she mounted the horse silently and never noticed Hikaru's presents as he rode behind her.

Then, through the chestnut forest and up the ladder to her bedroom, where she undressed and lay back down, perfectly still. Hikaru went up to her and tried to draw some sort of reaction from her lifeless expression, but she was motionless.

Then for the rest of the night he sat by the fire and cracked chestnuts. The next day he went back to the inn, where he immediately took out the shephard's crook and tapped Kaoru on the head three times. And with that, the sheep's head disappeared and his brother's beautiful face returned.

The two rejoiced, and Kaoru begged to know what had happened the night before. Hikaru explained how the princess was sleep walking, and described the mountain and the ball, and told him about what he had overheard.

When he was finished Kaoru grew worried, and quickly voiced his opinions.

"I'm afraid this is too dangerous. Do you expect to return to the faery realm tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Of course. I still must find some way to break the curse. Just let me stay one night longer." He replied. Kaoru pleaded with his brother. He feared if his brother was found out, he would be captured by the faeries and he could not bear the thought of being without his brother.

But Hikaru was steadfast in his decision and finally, Kaoru consented to let him go again the next night.

When the night came, Hikaru returned to the castle and stayed by the princess's bed until she got up and clothed herself. Then, as before she rode out into the forest, and again Hikaru gathered chestnuts off the branches.

The two reached the mountain and Haruhi cried out, "The princess wishes to pass!" and so the mountain receeded. And again Hikaru added, "And the lad who sits behind her!"

They soon reached the entrance to the ballroom, but this time Hikaru slipped in without a worry and waited by the dining table, silently watching his surroundings.

Just as the night before, there were several women gossipping, and a baby sat on the floor, amusing himself with a small metal cage.

"Shouldn't you take it away. Something so powerful should not be left in plain sight." The first woman scoffed. The others chuckled.

"There is no harm done. The Princess does not know that three bites of the bird will cure her of the curse." A young woman with sparkling green eyes said.

"And besides, the princess is entirely under our spell. You see, there is no need to worry." A plumper woman added simply. And they all went back to chattering about the princess and the mysterious man.

Hikaru looked at the child and once again rolled a handful of chestnuts towards the him. And soon the toddler had dropped the cage and was chasing after them.

Immediately Hikaru hurried out to wait by the horse. Fore although he knew it was unlikely that they notice him, he still would not risk being found out.

The princess danced all night again, until the sun peaked over the horizon and they both rode back through the forest. But after Haruhi was fast asleep, Hikaru opened the cage and cooked the bird over the fireplace. And when it was well cooked he took a piece off and fed it to the princess.

Immediately the girl's eyes opened and she said, "Oh, what a savory smell! Please if I could just have another taste." And Hikaru gave her another bite.

This time she jerked up in bed and moaned again, "How sweet the taste! Please just one more bite!" And Hikaru gave her another bit, and then another and soon the girl was wide awake. Her face was flushed now, and she was very confused.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" She asked. And so Hikaru told her of her visits to the faery realm and the two sat on the floor and roasted chestnuts over the fire. That morning the king came to the bedroom to find his healthy daughter, laughing and eating chestnuts.

He was so joyous that he not only gave hikaru a satchel of gold, but he hosted a grande celebration wehre the entire kingdom were merry for seven days, and seven nights, and they've been celebrating ever since.

THE END

Kate: Kaoru

Annie: Hikaru

King: Kyoya

Queen: Tamaki

Prince: Haruhi

**There will be more soon I swear! But... Reviews wouldn't hurt either! For every review I'll write another chappie, so keep 'em coming!**


End file.
